The Information Age: Oneshots
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my fanfic, The Information Age!  Please read that first if you haven't!  And all short stories will be prompts, so either drop some reviews in here or in the other story and you might see your prompt come up!
1. Clothes

The Information Age Oneshots

Clothes

**Prompt: Tank/Vivian**

**Requested by: Paragon Sheperd**

**Disclaimer: All COD characters and concepts belong to Treyarch, everything else be mines!**

"_For the last time, Mr. Dempsey, what I wear to our meetings is irrelevant,_" Vivian repeated for the umpteenth time, exasperated by his words, "_It has no prevalence to what is being discussed, nor does it contribute to the progress of making the cure. Moreover, I'm offended by-_"

"Okay…Jesus!" Dempsey threw his hands up, "Don't get your panties all in a bunch! I'll talk to you when you're not so God-damn sensitive!" Before he could see her blow up like an enraged cat, Dempsey hung up on her, cutting the video feed. He ran a hand through his hair, pacing around a bit. She was driving him up the wall with those sorry-of-an-excuse outfits she wore every time she greeted one of them via video chat. Black hair tied up in a bun with a single chopstick, loose strands framing her face. A jacket of some kind always worn over either a tank top or a shirt. And exercise shorts, as she called them, or jeans. No woman should ever look like some 40-year-old college drop out.

"If she says what she wears isn't so important…" he mumbled to himself before a smirk appeared on his face. He set up a meeting with her privately, assuring her that it was an important matter, and was determined to fix her habit.

"_All right, Mr. Dempsey, what is this abou-aaahh?_" she didn't have much of a warning when Dempsey strolled out from the bathroom, only wearing a towel. Vivian's jaw comically dropped open and he partially savored the moment.

"_...Mr. Dempsey, please tell me I just caught you at a bad time,_" she muttered in contempt, slapping a hand over her eyes.

"Don't mind me, Viv," he smirked, leaning back in a chair near the camera and crossing his legs, "I mean, clothes don't mean anything, right?" Dempsey watched as she tried to compose herself, tried to keep on topic. Of course, it took a lot less from Dempsey to get a woman interested, but being nearly 10,000 miles apart, he had to resort to more intense methods. And Vivian was still just a woman, albeit the head of the Militarization Against Zombies who probably frightened adults like the Boogie Man terrorized children.

"_No…I mean, yes, in this…what I meant to say was…wait, shut up…_" she was stammering and obviously caught off-guard by the lack of clothing, all the while Dempsey just waiting for her to say something sensible or substantial. Of course, he was not only enjoying her mindless babble, but waiting for her to say she was wrong, something she never did. And it wasn't that she _was_ wrong all the time, but it was a rare occasion that he bested her in such an area.

"…_Clothes…don't mean anything_," she seemingly told herself before slowly removing her hands, but keeping her eyes closed and taking a deep breath in, "_Fine…then what was it that you wanted to talk about?_" Seriously?

"I don't know…think I might be catching a cold," he spoke nonchalantly, now trying to figure out how to make her open her eyes.

"_Well, you're wearing…_" she stopped, shook her head, and cleared her throat, "_Umm…so…_" She was about to lose it, he could feel it.

"Wearing…?" he pushed her, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"_…Oh fuck you Dempsey, you pervert,_" she cursed, opening her eyes and glaring down at him with a beet-red face, "_Just put some clothes on already, or this conversation is over._" Dempsey stood up, however, and got closer to the camera, giving her a full view of his toned and muscled body.

"Wait…does that mean...**I was right?**" he uttered with fake shock, teasing her, "You say I was right and…maybe I'll put on some clothes on." Cheeks burning red, she closed her eyes and pointed her head down, both hands cupping her face.

"_You're right, just put some clothes on! Japanese are very conservative, you ass hole!_" Vivian yelled in a muffled voice, and Dempsey noticed that her blush reached up to her ears. That was kind of…cute…_wait, cute?_ Dempsey took a step back and just stared at her for a while. Vivian was…yeah, she was kind of acting cute! She got embarrassed very easily and it was…well, frankly, it was adorable. Not fake-embarrassed then turned out to be sluts in the bedroom later, but really embarrassed.

"All right, all right," he eventually said, holding up his hands, "…You know, you're kind of acting like you've never seen another man's body. You a virgin, Viv?" She didn't answer, but curled her body further into a ball of embarrassment before one hand reached up and shut the camera off, too flustered to continue the conversation. Dempsey smirked and one hand went to his towel, pulling it off to show he was wearing some camo-shorts underneath. Well…that got interesting.

He'd have to do that again…very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>chiv-id: Yay, first ficlet! All right, thanks to Paragon Sheperd for donating the first prompt, looking to see more requests peoples! Until then, peace!<strong>


	2. Cheetos

The Information Age Oneshots

Cheetos

**Prompt: Richtofen/Vivian**

**Requested by: VioletIsabelleLovett**

**Disclaimer: All COD characters and concepts belong to Treyarch, everything else be mines!**

If it was one thing Vivian could say that was the downfall of Hawaii, it was the hurricane season. After living in the tropical state for most of her years, she knew that it enjoyed popping in with rain during this time and it wasn't exactly gentle rain either. Moreover, each session only lasted perhaps a few hours at best, the shortest being 5 minutes, so the best thing to do was to wait it out somewhere.

Nonetheless, it didn't make it any easier knowing you were sharing said 'somewhere' space with a doctor who had a fetish for the dead. Vivian was currently hiding under a bus shelter, the rain too heavy to make it back without getting completely soaked, and she'd forgotten her umbrella. By some circumstances that Richtofen, as usual, didn't make known, he was also hiding in the bus shelter when she'd taken refuge there. Vivian had an inkling it had to do with a very upset American and a missing cadaver hand from one of the test tubes.

"So…how long do you zhink ze weazher's going to last?" Richtofen took off his hat and ran a wet hand through his already slick hair. She glanced over to him and sighed.

"Five minutes…I'm giving this weather _five_ minutes," she gritted her teeth in irritation of the confounded rain and Richtofen seemed to notice. All she had to do was wait for maybe a few more minutes whilst in the safety of her room and then looked outside to notice it was raining. But _noooooooooo_. Vivian was in desperate need of something to eat and in the end; the good vending machine with Cheetos was all out of the delicious cheesy snack, located at the very end of the damned barracks. And now, she was as wet as a sorry kitten and stuck with the maniac of the time-traveling team…or at least, the _worst_ of the maniacs.

"Hmmm…" Richtofen managed to hum after her little tirade and a crunching noise was heard, then a couple more crunching noises and Vivian turned to voice her annoyance at it when she noticed…there they were. _Her_ Cheetos. There must've been at least 6 bags of it in his arms (God knows where the hell he'd stash them when she first saw him bare-handed) and one was opened now, the doctor just popping them in his mouth as if it were all right with the world. Poor sap.

"Would you kindly like to share one of those?" she finally sat down on the bench with him, although as far away as possible from him.

"_Nein_," the doctor laughed insanely afterwards and silenced himself with another pop of Cheetos. A vein ticked on her temple and she scooted closer.

"Richtofen, I'm starving," she muttered through cold lips and her hair still dripping somewhat of rain, "And I'm cold. Besides, it looks like you cleared out the vending machine of the one thing I wanted, you Nazi bastard."

"And why am I supposed to care?" he asked in a silly tone, reminding her of a school girl teasing another for some reason, ending with a stare in her direction. She scooted closer, her hands still tucked tightly around herself for warmth.

"Because…" she inched closer again, seemingly unnoticed by the doctor, "I'm helping you. I arranged for your rooms, for your food-"

"And in exchange ve fight for you," he interrupted, then leaned a bit close to her in a bit of a snobby fashion and threw another Cheeto into his mouth, "Zhis vas not apart of ze arrangement!" Already cold and pissed-off, Vivian grabbed one of the Cheetos that wasn't so tightly secured against his chest and jumped away, but Richtofen seemed to know she'd do that and grabbed her around the middle, the sound of the plastic Cheetos bags splashing in the water resounding.

"Let go, you selfish idiot!" she smacked him on the head once before trying to open her Cheetos and succeeding, eating a few of the cheesy morsels before Richtofen grabbed the entire bag from her again, "Jesus, all I wanted was-mmmfffff!" Vivian's eyes popped when she was pulled down and pushed back into the bench, Richtofen firmly placing his mouth over hers. He wasted no time in taking advantage of her surprise and his tongue went in next, swirling about in the oral cavern, trying to take back the Cheetos childishly.

"Mmmhh…mmmhhffff!" she tried to resist, eyes closing as she slowly started to lose her ability to breathe, but it was no use and just laid there. Surprisingly enough, if she'd kept her eyes opened, she would've seen the doctor's eyes go wide as if startled himself before closing again. Then, there was silence, perhaps the light pattering of rain, the soft wet noises from the impromptu kiss, and the Cheetos bag that was opened and all but forgotten. It seemed almost a lifetime before he gently lifted his face from hers, a contrast to the forceful beginning, his tongue lingering outside before withdrawing back into his own mouth. She opened her eyes just as he licked his lips, causing her to blush.

"Hmm…" he gave an almost scientific revelation-like noise and she stayed there frozen, pinned underneath him with his face still mere inches from her face.

"W-Whaa…ttt…?" she managed to mumble, still pink and mind blown from what just happened. She didn't understand it, but…it wasn't…all…that…bad…

"Everyone vas telling me how good zhese Cheetos vere," he admitted and then came closer, "However…it tastes even better vith you." Her pink cheeks went completely red at the admission before frowning and her hand reaching for a dry Cheetos, putting it in her mouth and eating it. He raised an eyebrow and she just munched, then swallowed and stared at him. A few silent moments later, he understood and grinned before he dipped and pressed his lips to hers. The rain had already stopped and they were still sopping wet, but, as Richtofen pointed out to Vivian's embarrassed approval, they had a _lot more_ Cheetos to go through…

* * *

><p><strong>chiv-id: Yayyyy another chapter! Please guys, more requests! Oh, and besides asking for a pairing, you can also ask for the pairing to be centered around a word. Like for the first one, I did clothes, and the second, I did Cheetos! So keep popping them requests and I'll see you in the next oneshot! REVIEWWWWWWW!<strong>


	3. Dreams

The Information Age Oneshots

Dreams

**Prompt: Dempsey/Vivian/Richtofen**

**Requested by: NiteNdPurity**

**Occurrence: Before the time travelers reach Hawaii, on the ****_Saving Grace._**

**Disclaimer: All COD characters and concepts belong to Treyarch, everything else belongs to me.**

_Beeeeeeppp...beeeeepppp...beeeeeepppp..._

Vivian couldn't help but groan. It had been barely 2 hours since she'd gone to sleep in her own bed and yet again, that same damn droning of the video conference alarm was there. She curled her body, gathered the sheets, and stuffed her head down under the pillows.

_BEEE-BOOOOP...BEEE-BOOOOOP!_

It was no use. The alarm just blared at a greater decibel and it irritated her to the point where she threw one of her pillows at the wall with a force that tore through the air with an audible whistle. The crash that followed was even louder. Vivian groped towards the remote that was on her nightstand and sat up in her bed, her eyes almost swollen from lack of sleep as she fought to open them. Had she not been so exhausted and practically nude since she hadn't the strength to even put on shorts and a shirt, Vivian would have properly greeted whoever was calling her in the box as she normally would have done.

But the truth of the matter was that she was just dead tired. In a half-assed shrug, she pressed the strobing red button at the top, then went back under the covers completely. A whooshing sound echoed from the opposite side of the room and Vivian knew that it was just the TV screen rearing into place.

"_Viv, great, you're...Viv?_"

Oh, it was Dempsey this time. Vivian grunted and moved around the voluminous sheets so that she could pop one of her arms up to wave.

"_Where...am I in your bedroom?"_

Vivian could hear the teasing innuendo and nearly see the smug look on his face. Her waving gesture became a flicking of the bird for his efforts, and Dempsey laughed.

"_Just saying, I mean, letting me into your room and all - _"_  
><em>

"What do you _want_, Mr. Dempsey?" Vivian's voice emerged from the mounds of cotton muffled, her eyes still squeezed shut as if to convince herself this was just a bad dream. Then again, she really would hate to think Dempsey of all people would be involved in her dreams, good or bad.

"_Oh, just working out, you know..._" The sounds of clinking dumbells and Dempsey's slight grunting were heard after he spoke.

Really? He woke her up in the middle of the night for this?

_BEEE-BOOOP...BEEE-BOOOP..._

"_What the hell was that?_" Dempsey asked as the noises of the clanking metal stopped. Vivian groaned and reached for the remote underneath the covers before pressing the same strobing red button, "_Hey, wait, don't - !_"

Vivian would've laughed at Dempsey's attempt to stop her from switching channels, but the triumphant glee never lasted long against maniacal laughter.

"_Director, you are awake, _ja_?_" Richtofen spoke in that sort of high-pitched voice, and Vivian threw the remote in an attempt to break the TV. And no, she didn't care if it did broke. She just wanted the night to hers, and hers alone for Christ's sake!

"_Ah, good."_ Daaammmmnnnnn iiiiiiiiitttttttttt...

"Is this something that could not _possibly _wait until morning, _Herr _Richtofen?" again, Vivian was buried in her sheets and wasn't really in the mood to reveal her current state.

"_Ooh...brushing up on your German?_" Vivian finally opened her eyes and drew the sheets around her as she sat up with a sudden increase in energy. Her hair, having been wet when she'd went to sleep, billowed around her in a crazy manner and slapped her in the eyes. She hissed and used the hand not holding the sheets to draw them away angrily, touching the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

"Focus!" Vivian took a deep breath and tried to calm down, putting her free hand to her forehead, "...Richtofen...focus...now, what is it that you have to tell me?" She'd been able to clear her vision and saw Richtofen staring at her with both his usual hat and jacket taken off. Now, he was just dressed in a white dress shirt, a pile of papers grasped in his hands that were covered in his signature gloves. He was sitting on a chair in front of his bed, leisurely letting his legs clothed in grey slacks and black boots rest at the corner of the TV screen.

"_Oh nothing...I__ have been going over the new formulas and found over 43 errors in calculations - _"

"Oh, that's good. I'm positively ecstatic, thank you for telling me. Now, good _night _Richtofen - " She attempted to end the conversation, but one comment nearly pushed her over the edge.

"_Putting__ me off so soon, Fraulein? I thought you enjoyed my late night visits..._"

**Oh for the love of all things good and decent in this world - **

_BEEEE-BOOOOOP...BEEEE-BOOOOOP..._

"_What is that?_"

"Oh, that? That's the signal that means 'bye-bye' _Herr _Richtofen..." Vivian let his name roll of her tongue in a sing-song voice as she let her thumb click the red strobe button on the remote. And as she expected, Dempsey's pre-image popped back up on the screen to show who was calling.

"Yes, Mr. Dempsey?" she asked in a dry tone, "And please, unless it's something that can't wait until morning, I suggest you _go to bed_." She was rather thankful the man had saved her from completely losing it in front of that sarcastic Nazi, but she would rather be given a reprieve from both of them tonight.

"_Well,_" Vivian's eyes went from sleepy to wide awake in a near second when she saw Dempsey shirtless, "_Not used to sleeping on a plane. Thought you'd like to keep me company since you _are_ in charge of keeping us happy and all..._" Vivian had to face-plant the bed material to stop herself from staring, wondering what she ever did to deserve this as she felt her cheeks heat up. She had seen naked men before, but it was in her ethnic nature to be a little prudish. Vivian took deep calming breaths, and hoped that the room was dark enough to cover the bright shade of pink that dusted her face._  
><em>

"I am not your personal baby sitter, Mr. Dempsey," Vivian breathed as she tried to keep her eyes solely on his, "Take a few pills, drown yourself in alcohol, whatever you choose, keep it to yourself. And I prefer to be referred to as Director or Sakamoto. We are professionals here, Mr. Dempsey." Dempsey raised an eyebrow suggestively with a smirk before putting his right arm above the camera and leaning in.

"_C'mon Viv, you can't say this is strictly business anymore. You can even tell me a sexy bedtime story - _"_  
><em>

"Mr. Dempsey, what is that on your side?" Vivian couldn't help but look at him when his entire torso covered the screen, but luckily she was distracted by some strange tattoo etched over his right ribs. Dempsey turned and Vivian had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Just on his right side there laid a picture of a personified Nazi swastika humping the American flag from behind.

"_WHAT THE F - ?!_"

_BEEEE-BOOOOOP...BEEEE-BOOOOOP..._

"Sorry Mr. Dempsey, I'll just leave you to that right there so..."_  
><em>

"_Viv, don't you da - !_" Vivian breathed a sigh of relief, letting a few measly chuckles escape her lips. However, a maniacal giggle seemed to suck all the hilarity from her.

"_Ah, finally. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, naaahhaahaha!_" To hell with Richtofen and that God damn _laugh_!

"Yeah, well you know what?" Vivian could feel the blood vessels in her _eyes_ from the constant stress she was building up, "I shouldn't have! You know why?! It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning, Richtofen! So this better be real important or I will disconnect your phone privileges!" There was the most ingratious smirk on his face that ticked her off, unfortunately making it impossible for her to go to sleep until that _thing_ was wiped off not only his face, but the _world_.

"_And?_"

"...And _what_, Richtofen? What more need I do or say?"

"_I will give you 3 guesses._"_  
><em>

"I don't want to play this game Richtofe - "

"_That was one guess!_"

"Dear Jesus - you are a brilliant doctor, I'm so glad you found those calculation errors, you are a Nazi whore, _WHAT?!_"

"_Clap your hands three times, and I will tell you._"

"Okay, fine, whatever ends this fucking nightmare. Look, one, two, threeeeeee - why are you looking at me like that?" Vivian watched as Richtofen's eyes changed from uncaring smugness to being at full attention, one of his eyebrows raised up as he did so. Then, the fan above caused a breeze to pass by her chest, and she swore like a sailor as she tried to gather the sheets around her again while Richtofen laughed like a hyena.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WILL KILL YOU - "

"_You didn't have to clap for me, _dummkopf_. And what can you do with me all the way over here and you over there, hmmmm?_" Her face turned bright right at the admission, feeling like a God damn fool over what had happened. True, she could argue it was the lack of sleep that might have impaired her judgement, but it happened, plain and true, and Richtofen didn't seem the type to let you live stuff like this down._  
><em>

"Yeah, laugh it up, your plane is landing in 6 hours and I will - "

**BANG! BANG! BOOOM!**

"_Found you, you Nazi !_" Dempsey's unmistakable voice rang out and Vivian saw the enraged American standing at the open entryway to whatever room Richtofen was in. The door that was once attached had been sent crashing into the bed, sending it sprawling across the floor with splinters embedded in them._  
><em>

"Oh fuck my life..." Vivian put her forehead in her palm. Now she had to have the repair force make a new door when they came in for a landing...

"_Oh Dempsey, I hadn't realized. Vivian was just putting on a show for me...did you bring popcorn?_"

"_How long did you think you could hide from me, you fucking Kraut?!_" Dempsey's voice became dangerously quiet as he approached the doctor, Richtofen's hands going up as he left his seat and backed away._  
><em>

"_Well, not long. Nikolai is terrible at keeping secrets,_" Richtofen admitted before the Russian's voice echoed from the hallway.

"_I AM SORRY MY FRIEND, IT WAS THE VODKA! OH, AND YOU NEED NEW DOOR NOW!_" Vivian could feel her stress level growing worse by the second...

"_I AM MEDITATING, YOU DRUNK RUSSIAN!_" came another voice, presumably Takeo's by the Japanese accent, "_YOU WILL BE QUIET OR I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF WITH MY HONOR!_"_  
><em>

"_I DO NOT FUCKING CARE, YOU TINY JAP!_" from then on, more crashing and exploding noises were heard from the outside. And just when this night couldn't get any worse...

"_You think I wouldn't figure out who did this you fucking piece of shit?!_"_  
><em>

_"Oh ja, that was a good one! Did Frauelin see it?"_

"_I will__ end your maggot-loving ass, Richtofen!"_

"_NYAHAHAHAAAAHAAAA!_"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Vivian finally blew it and she tore the covers off her body, not giving a single _fuck_ if Richtofen or Dempsey saw her now, "I have had enough of your childish antics tonight! All I want is a little sleep, is that so much to ask?! And with both of you phoning me every 3 minutes, I feel like I'm in a fucking nightmare! SO BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She breathed heavily, her hair still heavily messed and standing before the camera in just her bra and underwear.

"._..Hey Viv, you're - _"

"Say one more word, Dempsey. ONE more word...I _dare_ you."

"_...Damn._" For a second, Vivian thought she was going to explode but instead blushed out of confusion and an odd sense of flattery from the way the husky word came out of his throat._  
><em>

"_Oh, you said one word. He leaves now, ja?_"_  
><em>

"_Shut it, freak bag._"

"_Oh well, doesn't matter, I saw them earlier. What is that American phrase? 'Finders keepers'?_" It took Vivian a second to register what Richtofen was saying. Was he...claiming her breasts?

"_You forgot 'losers weepers', as in you, you dumbass. I called her first. Viv,_" Dempsey bent low to the camera with a grin, "_Liking the bed time story so far, wanna continue this in my room?_"

And with that, Vivian shut down the video conferencing. It took her a few moments to think about what just happened before she grabbed all of her sheets, including her comforter, and slunk over to her bathroom where the alarm's blaring wouldn't reach her. She laid everything out on the clean tile floor before settling in, her face blank. Too much had happened tonight for her to make clear sense of, but one thing was for certain: Dempsey and Richtofen were going to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>chiv-id: All right, that was kind of a long one-shot, but I felt like it needed to be for this one. This idea was actually very long and complicated, so I tried trimming down as much as I could without losing the essential plot line for this prompt. Thank you to Nite for providing the prompt, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and remember, these prompts are non-canon, meaning that while they do pull from the original story of Information Age, they did not actually happen in the main story line. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! And more prompts, preferably romance-related please?<strong>


End file.
